


quiet people

by oxymoron_prone



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Pica, Pre-Canon, Psychological Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoron_prone/pseuds/oxymoron_prone
Summary: She didn't like quiet people - she could never predict what they were going to say or what they were going to do.





	quiet people

**Author's Note:**

> hey so  
> i was playing deltarune  
> and watching 100000 playthroughs of it  
> and i was like  
> why is susie on her last warning at school?  
> why does she bully ppl  
> riff raff i was takin a bath  
> im not excusing her actions, im just trying to provide some context  
> hope thats ok with u guys  
> love u  
> bye  
> -oxy

Loud.

 

It was loud.

 

Small hands pressed over small ears and a small body trembled in the corner of the darkened bedroom.

 

Doors slammed and drawers slammed and every sudden noise made her flinch. She felt like she would shake apart, and her chest pulsed with sobs she couldn’t quite stop anymore.

 

Her mom screamed at her dad, and her dad screamed right back.

 

The shouting rose to a peak and she cried, and then the front door slammed shut and the shouting was done. She shakily pulled her hands from her ears and wrapped them around herself instead in a poor imitation of a hug. She rocked back and forth until her mother entered the room and sighed at her loudly.

 

“Enough of that. No more crying; I have a headache,” her mother said, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

~*~*~

 

She did her homework at the coffee table and ignored the light grumbling in her stomach. She compulsively shoved a piece of chalk in her mouth and chewed it to powder before swallowing it.

 

When she was done with her assignment, she played with a couple of the dolls she’d managed to save from the garage sale her mom had decided to have. They had a pretend tea-party.

 

The sun was starting to sink low in the sky when her mom finally came home. Her mother opened the front door violently and it slammed against the opposite wall.

 

She flinched and tried to keep her head down.

 

Her mother said nothing to her as she made her way to the kitchen, and she knew that this was a bad afternoon. When her mom was quiet, there was no way of knowing what was going to happen.

 

She slunk away to her room in an attempt to not be noticed.

 

Quiet was unpredictable, as was evidenced later by the stinging on the right side of her face. Blood dribbled from her bottom lip where it had impacted her teeth.

 

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she tried to press a cold washcloth against the seeping laceration.

 

 

The days went on in this fashion for a while.

 

~*~*~

 

She began to hate the quiet.

 

She’d had no idea that she would come to prefer the screaming loudness to the quiet.

 

~*~*~

 

She came home from school one day with her clothing ripped and torn, blood crusting around her nostrils and a bruise starting to form around her left eye. Her hair was matted with mud and dirt.

 

She clutched a pink slip in her hand and presented it to her mother when her mother finally stumbled in around two in the morning.

 

Her mom signed it without reading it and shuffled off to bed.

 

She stared down at the slip, scanning over the familiar words and not reading any of them.

 

_Instigator in a fight - disciplinary action - suspension for three(3) days._

 

She munched on some chalk and didn’t sleep that night at all.

 

 

The days went on in this fashion for a while.

 

~*~*~

 

She didn’t like quiet people - she could never predict what they were going to day or what they were going to do.

 

Sometimes the quiet people were sinister, like her mom who would suddenly explode in a flurry of shouting and blows.

 

Sometimes they were harmless.

 

She didn’t feel like taking that risk.

 

She got into fights at school with quiet people when the paranoia choked down her throat and the trembling in her hands wouldn’t go away.

 

~*~*~

 

She was on her last chance at school; the Disciplinary Board had determined that she had one strike left before they would kick her out of the place.

 

The threat of thin ice put her on edge even more than usual.

 

Nobody liked her. She was rude, she beat people up for what they thought was nothing.

 

She called people names and wrecked lockers and nobody fucked with her because they were too afraid.

 

She ate some chalk in the hallway and was about to go back to class and lie about not finding any when she spotted Kris in the hallway.

 

Kris didn’t say anything when she asked whether they had seen what happened.

 

The fear morphed into anger and she picked Kris up and slammed them against a locker.

 

_Quiet people terrify me._

 

_Quiet people are unpredictable._

 

The memory of a broken rib throbbed through her chest, and her mom’s shouts rang through her ears.

 

_Quiet people are a variable I can’t figure out._

 

_Quiet people are dangerous._

 

She shoved her face really close to Kris's and yelled.

 

“Quiet people _piss me off!”_

**Author's Note:**

> you can come scream at me about undertale and deltarune on [TUMBLR](http://allownooxymorons.tumblr.com/)


End file.
